1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an incomplete-engagement prevention type connector assembly comprising male and female connectors which has an incomplete-engagement preventing function and is used, for instance, in an electrical system in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of incomplete-engagement prevention type connector assemblies of this type have been disclosed, and one of the connector assemblies has been disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 5-81967.
In FIG. 7, reference numeral 41 designates a conventional incomplete-engagement prevention type connector assembly, which is designed as follows: That is, the conventional connector assembly comprises: a male connector 42 which incorporates therein male-type pin contacts 44; and a female connector 43 which incorporates therein female-type socket contacts 45. In the female connector 43, a pair of compression springs 46 are built which urge the male connector 42 in the direction of incomplete-engagement. A pair of lock mechanisms 47 are provided between the male and female connectors 42 and 43.
The male connector 42 is in the form of a rectangular box which is made up of a top plate 43, a bottom plate 49, and right and left side plates 50, thus having front and rear openings. The male connector 42 incorporates therein a plurality of pin contacts 44. As the male connector 42 is engaged with the female connector 43, the pin contacts 44 are inserted into the socket contacts 45 of the female connector 43, respectively; that is, the pin contacts 44 are electrically connected to the socket contacts 45, respectively.
Each of the right and left side plates 50 of the male connector 42 has a cut at the middle. In the cut, a flexible locking piece 51, which forms the lock mechanism 47. The outer end of the locking piece 51 is slightly retracted from the outer (front) end of the side plate 50. The outer end of the locking piece 51 has a locking pawl 52 which is extended inwardly.
A pair of spring accommodating sections 53 are provided on both sides of the female connector 43, which support the rear ends of the compression springs 46 and accommodates the same. In each of the spring accommodating sections 53, a spring guide rod 54 is provided in such a manner that it is extended in the direction of engagement.
A movable cover 55, which is U-shaped opening forwardly and backwardly, embraces the female connector 43 in such a manner that it is slidable back and forth. The movable cover 55 has a pair of spring accommodating sections 56 on both sides thereof which cover the aforementioned spring accommodating sections 53, respectively. The front end portions of the spring accommodating sections 56 are urged forwardly by the front ends of the compression springs 46.
The right and left side plates of the female connector 43 have locking grooves 57, which form the locking mechanisms 47. The top plate of the movable cover 55 has a pair of elongated holes 58, while the top plate of the female connector 43 has a pair of protrusions 59. The protrusions 59 are engaged with the elongated holes 58, respectively, to regulate the forward movement of the movable cover 55 which are caused by the urging forces of the compression springs 46.
The incomplete-engagement prevention type connector assembly 41 functions as follows: When the male and female connectors 42 and 43 are engaged with each other, the locking pawls 52 are caused to ride on the side plates 60 of the female connector 43 while outwardly bending the locking pieces 51. As a result, the ends of the locking pieces 51 and the locking pawls 52 are abutted against the front end faces of the spring accommodating sections 56 of the movable cover 55, so that the movable cover 55 is moved backwardly while compressing the compression springs 46.
When the male and female connectors 42 and 43 are further engaged with each other, the compression springs 64 are further compressed, and the locking pawls 52 are engaged with the locking grooves 57, so that the locking pieces 51 are restored while the front ends of the locking pieces 51 are disengaged from the front end faces of the spring accommodating sections 56 of the movable cover 55. When a force of compression to engage the connectors with each other is removed, the movable cover 55 is returned to the original position by the urging forces of the compression springs 46, so that the male and female connectors 42 and 43 are completely engaged with each other, and accordingly the pin contacts 44 are completely connected to the socket contacts 45.
Under this condition, the outer surface of the male connector 42 is abutted against the inner surface of the spring accommodating sections 56 of the movable cover 55, and therefore the locking pieces 51 cannot be bent outwardly. Accordingly, the locking pawls 52 will not be disengaged from the locking grooves 57. That is, the male and female connectors 42 and 43 are completely locked by means of the locking mechanisms 47.
When, in the case where the male and female connectors 42 and 43 are incompletely engaged with each other which are so designed that the locking pawls 52 are engaged with the locking grooves 57, the force of compression for engagement is decreased or eliminated, then the male and female connectors 42 and 43 are moved away from each other by the urging forces of the compression springs 64. That is, it can be detected positively whether or not the male and female connectors 42 and 43 have been completely engaged with each other.
However, the above-described conventional incomplete-engagement prevention type connector assembly 41 suffers from the following difficulties: If the movable cover 55 is held during engagement, the engagement of the male and female connectors cannot be achieved. Furthermore, if, after the engagement of the male and female connectors, an unexpected external force is applied to the movable cover 55, the movable cover may be moved, so that the force of maintaining the male and female connectors engaged with each other is decreased.
In order to disengage the male and female connectors 42 and 43 from each other, the worker must bend the locking pieces 51 while pulling the movable cover 55 backwardly of the female connector 43 against the urging forces of the compression springs 46 to disengage the locking pawls 52 from the locking grooves 57. That is, the conventional incomplete-engagement prevention type connector assembly is low in operating performance.